Pokemon: I'M IN THE GAME?
by MudkipGamingCo
Summary: Jace Christianson and Maddi Thompson have been roomates for a while. One fateful day changed the way they looked at their favorite game forever...


"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Jace ABSOLUTELY SCREAMED.

"OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled his roommate Maddi.

"Yes one shot on you're mega Garchomp, THANK YOU LAPRAS, that ice beam was beast", Jace followed up.

It was a 6v6 between Jace and Maddi and the final 1v1 match-up was Lapras vs Mega Garchomp and Lapras had 37 HP after Garchomp's draco meteor and got one shotted by Lapras' ice beam.

"HOW THOUGH?" Maddi asked.

"I bought TONS of calcium drinks for that very occasion", Jace was smart with his Pokemon's stats, so his Pokemon were 'tank'.

"What do you say? Red v Ash rap battle" Jace suggested.

"Why not Wynaut" joked Maddi.

They turned on ManDJ Pokevids and watched Red vs Ash rap battle

~~~ Ash ~~~

Yo my name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. And this stupid silent freakshow is going straight down! If you think you're gonna win, you've made a serious blunder! Shock you with my trusty Pikachu, Thunder! So here's the famous Red, the star of the first games... But are you really Red if eight year olds can change your name? I run the show, everyone knows about Pikachu and Ash. You get replaced each generation, throws you out just like trash! While you're still stuck at Kanto, I have travelled around the world! Catching Mon, winning badges, followed by hot girls! I'll rhyme you to the ground so let's see what you've got, oh but wait I think I know already Dot, dot, dot.

~~~ Red ~~~

…

…

I normally don't talk but it's a special occasion Time to use my rhymes to cause Ash Ketchum's obliteration! You're a child, all you do is lose, cry and whine, I'm Red and I'm the greatest trainer of all time! I'll crush you, break you, sweep your team and you'll be done, You can never even hope to beat the Champion! Took Team Rocket down, by myself when I was only ten, You can't stop three dumb losers who keep blasting off again! You released your Pokémon and cried like a little girl, I captured every single Pokémon in the entire world! If we really had a battle and we truly got acquainted I'd guarantee the screen would read "Ash Ketchum, fainted!"

~~~ Ash ~~~

You think you're such a Master but you're not all that great, I have over fifty badges while you have a measly eight! Sure you completed the dex, but just the Kanto one man. Tell me, have you even heard of a Darmanitan? When there's a whole new generation travelling the brand new nation while you're stuck at your vacation facing your refrigeration I'm Ash! They wanted me for Frontier Brain! But I said no so I could go around the whole world to train! Battling a Legendary, your Charizard almost died... Mine beat an Articuno, Sceptile and Darkrai! Who will everyone remember when they've gotten gray and old? The Hero of their childhood or the one who lost to Gold.

~~~ Red ~~~

How many times do you start all over again? I may only have eight badges, but at least I'm not still ten! You beat your rival once in every match you fought to date, I never lost to mine and even killed his Raticate! You may be better known but I couldn't care any less, At least I'm not the one prancing around in a dress! You met Mewtwo, he turned you into a rock. When I met Mewtwo, threw my Master Ball, caught! You're pathetic! One look from me would freak out a Gastly. Your wasting my time, see ya never, Ashley…

"Red won obviously" Jace stated.

"Ditto (agreed)" Maddi replied. Afterward a loosely hanging object fell and smashed Jace's and Maddi's 3ds systems and a glow started...

"OH GOD NOOOOO!" screamed Jace with EXTREME sadness (i'm talking saddest guy on earth level).

"Whaaaat?" fearfully asked Maddi, "O..our sy…syst...systems" weaped Jace "Why are they glowing?" Maddi asked.

"Wha-" Jace was cut off by the light growing increasingly stronger (i'm talking porygon episode brightness level).

When the light faded, Jace and Maddi woke up in a plain when they heard a noise behind them. "Pidgeo?" ' _Oh fucking no this can't be happening'_ Jace and Maddi thought …


End file.
